the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia: The Rightful Slave
'''For Life''' Leia laid against her master in disgust, he was stroking her stomach, his fingers creeping toward her pussy. She was absolutely terrified, Luke, Chewie, and Han had just been fed to the rancor. Leia couldn't speak or understand Huttese but she got the gist when he said "Take off your clothes." She had to behave or she, too, would be fed to the rancor. She took off the bra and bikini and Jabba licked his lips in lust. His tail slid up her leg and all of a sudden, "AARGH" his tail rammed into her pussy. "Oh my," he said, she could understand him somehow, "Princess, you're still a virgin, I can fix that." He pulled his tail away from her pussylips. "You have a pleasurable clit, from now on, you will remain naked, you little bitch," he said eying her vag and breasts. He yelled for one of his other slaves to take her to the harem to get her even sexier. She didn't resist them, she had no hope left, anyways. She had an even tighter collar, slutty makeup that would be permanent, and she was put on a table that tattooed her back and fucked her with metal devices in her asshole and mouth, what made it worse was that the probes were textured to feel like real dicks. She was returned to Jabba and he said, "Now, bitch, beg to pleasure me!" She had no choice but to give him what he wanted, "Please master, Exalted One, allow me to pleasure you," she said lying her now perfect, naked body on his nasty floor as he had commanded. "Beg to be my cockslut!" He boomed "Please, allow me to be your cockslut," She said, crawling seductivly in his direction. "Now," Jabba said with a lustful glint in his sharp, red eyes, "You will please me after you drink this." He handed her a flask and she cautiously took a sip, "Is this cum!?" She asked, Jabba forced her to drink the whole flask, "Yes, that was my cum, but I mixed it with a everlasting life formula so you will be my fucking hot, cockslut sex toy forever." Leia was enraged, she was just forced to drink Hutt seed AND she would have to serve this mobster literally forever. Virginity "Now," Jabba said, about to get his sick lust sated "You will suck my dick, then we can take care of that 'virginity' of your's." Leia reached for his tail and Jabba said, "Not my tail, whore, my dick," then, to Leia's dismay, he raised up slightly and whipped out a huge cock with two pristine Cum-filled sacks. "Suck and prepare to swallow, bitch," Jabba said. Leia opened her mouth and prepared for it to be filled with the abnormally large dick. He shoved the member into her small, inviting mouth. She braced herself for her throat to be filled with seed. Then, he came, Hutt females are difficult to impregnate, so it was only natural that he had gallons of cum. He stopped halfway, and smiled evilly, "Before I take your innocence, you will lick my ass clean." She gulped as Jabba revealed his murky ass. Apparently, he had never discovered toilet tissue as there were chunks of shit and such all over and in his ass. She stuck her tongue to the surface and almost enjoyed it, she licked with vigor, "In the hole, slut," Jabba said, his plan working, Hutt cum has different pharamones causing the receiver to become more adapted to sexually pleasing their mate. When Jabba was happy with her performance he said, "Now the moment that I break your walls," He rammed his cock into her pussy as hard as possible. Leia screamed both out of pain and out of pleasure. He came, spouting gallons upon gallons of seed into her. He shoved further into her womb making her hump. She reached her long awaited climax as she licked her master's tail. She screamed in pleasure and pain once again. He was so big it hurt horribly but after a while she got used to it. The same behavior countinued the whole day and night. The next morning it started again. "Ahh suck it princess suck it! Oh ahh again again! Suck my dick suck it suck it oh yes!" The princess was exhausted she hadnt slept in days. "STOP SLACKING AND SUCK!" He screamed at her. In pleasure the hutt made her suck him for days on end sometimes. She barely slept. But she knew she would be eaten if she disobeyed. She screamed this time her vision blurred and began to fade it hurt so much. She hadn't slept they'd been having sex for 6 days straight with no sleep. He screamed "Oh oh oh keep going!" Leis lived as a slave till the end of time. Furthermore